


Admitting Defeat

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Xu Minghao Rules [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, University AU, bottom!mingyu, just the usual bickering Gyuhao, kinda like rivals to lovers too, top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: For Mingyu and Minghao, it’s always a matter of winning or losing.





	Admitting Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan this.

Mingyu had been trying. He had done his best not to whimper when Minghao’s lips touched his, which was hard since the lips were overwhelming passion covered in unexpected tenderness. He tried to hold in a cry of pleasure when Minghao devoured his nipples and traced his torso with those lanky fingers. He tried and succeeded. Until Minghao entered him.

Every movement of Minghao’s hips was just _right_. At times they were small and slow thrusts, intoxicating Mingyu with the feeling of craving more. They would sometimes be quick and amazingly deep, Mingyu thought there was nothing in this world that was better. And then sometimes Minghao would stop and swerve, hitting Mingyu where everything was the most and the best.

The urge to moan was so great, Mingyu had to lift up his upper body and pressed his lips on Minghao’s shoulder blade. Just pushing them against the bare skin, suppressing the pleasure that was threatening to show itself.

But then the pleasure stopped.

“Mingyu,” said Minghao next to his ear. The thrusting had ceased. Mingyu was missing it and had to stop himself from letting out a whine. However, surprise took over when Minghao asked with firmness and a tint of worry.

“Does it hurt?” The voice made Mingyu’s body shiver.

“No...”

He heard Minghao sighed. “You’re a lousy liar.”

But he was not lying. “It doesn’t hurt,” he said with teeth gritted and each words emphasized, just like whenever he got into an argument with Minghao (which was all the time).

“It doesn’t feel good either.” Minghao said it like a statement, as if he could see through Mingyu, which was usually true, but this time Minghao was very wrong. Mingyu just couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth, so he kept his face buried in Minghao’s shoulder.

“Just _move_ ,” said Mingyu stubbornly.

“No.” Minghao’s voice was filled with equally unyielding nuance.

“What?”

“No.”

“What the hell?!”

“Lie down first. Or you will really get hurt. Relax.” Minghao’s tone suddenly turned gentle and he stroked Mingyu’s back slowly. Mingyu couldn’t say no to that.

Once Mingyu’s back returned to the mattress, he caught Minghao’s eyes and, oh my God, there was something in them, something that made Mingyu felt confused, a little bit scared, and immensely happy at the same time. He didn’t get to see it for a long time though, as it disappeared from his field of vision when Minghao bent his body to press kisses on Mingyu’s jaws and neck. Minghao kept kissing him while he resumed his thrusting, one hand over his length to relieve his throbbing length. It was so good. Too good. Mingyu couldn’t hold it in anymore. He moaned. He moaned _his name_ , though the first syllable was almost inaudible, lost in his pleasure.

Embarrassment filled Mingyu, but he didn’t have the time to bask in it. He could feel Minghao whimpering before thrusting again with more fervent. The pace had doubled and so was the pleasure, Mingyu couldn’t stop the series of “oh!”, “nggh~”, and “Minghao!” The brutally satisfying dance continued until Mingyu’s body shook and his stomach was covered in his white, hot release. Minghao thrusted a few times more before his body shook too.

Even as the feeling of content embraced Mingyu, he couldn’t help but thinking of how he had acted. His moans and every reaction were so obvious, it was embarrassing. So he turned his face to the side and pursed his lips in defeat.

“You’re not cute. Stop pouting,” said Minghao without mercy. Mingyu didn’t see Minghao’s face, but he’s certain that the latter had that evil smirk on his face.

“Shut up. Let me be bitter for losing,” he almost whined.

Of course, Minghao wouldn’t let him live. He felt a finger flicking his forehead and snapped his neck to glare at Minghao. He was stunned to see Minghao with a smile, not the usual smug, but a complicated smile with a hint amusement and fondness. Mingyu didn’t know what to make of it.

“You’re not the only one losing,” Minghao simply said.

Mingyu finally figured it out the next day. He was sitting with their friends when Minghao came into the cafeteria. He thought hard as Minghao walked to the table, thinking how he should act and whether their friends would sense something different with the self-proclaimed rivals. He knew Minghao wouldn’t have any difficulty in behaving as usual, Mingyu had to admit Minghao’s ability to maintain composure in any situation. Meanwhile Mingyu was always the awkward mess, he had no doubt he would make a blunder at some point and let everyone know that something happened. So he was preparing himself, though it suddenly struck him, why did he have to hide it? And why was he feeling sad about pretending it never happened?

All of these thoughts were put into a halt when he felt a hand caressing his right temple and a gentle kiss pressed to the top of his head. He twisted his neck and saw Minghao hovering behind before taking a seat next to Mingyu. There was nothing else different from him, the relaxed expression on his face and the way he greeted their friends were just like usual.

Jaws were dropping around the table. Of course. Everyone knew how improbable it had been for Xu Minghao to do what he just did. Minghao had expressed that he wasn’t the type who would show affection for his significant other in public. He said he was grossed out with the PDA-prone couples so he wouldn’t be like them. Mingyu was the opposite. He yearned for displays of affection between couples, from handholding to nuzzling on the neck. So Minghao’s action was unexpected. Plus the fact that he did it to Mingyu. Soonyoung had joked about Mingyu and Minghao bickering to release their sexual tension, but Mingyu didn’t take it seriously and he thought nobody did.

Minghao didn’t look fazed by their friends’ obvious shock, nor Mingyu’s questioning look. Instead he turned to Mingyu with that annoying smirk of his and said with a teasing tone, “What is it, my little bear?”

Mingyu hated how his own face heated up while Minghao looked calm and composed. He also hated how that smirk and teasing voice were accompanied with a fond gaze, and how much it made Mingyu feel happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked what the Gyuhao Genius/Muse had bestowed me.
> 
> I finally added top!Minghao to this series and fulfilled the description.


End file.
